Cases and covers for mobile phones, tablet computers and other handheld electronic devices may include ornamental decorative elements or visual displays. Continuing improvements in the field are sought. It is to the provision of an electronic device case with a transparent or translucent back panel meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.